Lullaby NaLu Fanfiction
by Mitso
Summary: One mission. One secret. That was all it took to break her.


"Lucyyyyyy! Wake up sleepy head!"

A familiar voice made Lucy's ears ring. She groaned softly before sitting up in her comfortabl bed to be face to face with Natsu Dragneel.

Her boyfriend...

"Ugh... Natsu, what time is it?"

"It's six thirty!"

"AM?"

"Mhm!!"

"Why the hell did you wake me up this early?!"

"Oh. Yeah. Well, I'm going on a quest! With Lisanna!!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! I had to wake you up to say goodbye!"

"... Li... Sanna?"

"Mhm!!! We planned it a few weeks ago."

"You never... told me."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. Is Happy not going with you? He's still sound asleep."

"No."

"Oh..."

"Well, I'm off! Bye Lucyyyy!"

"Bye I love-"

A door slam cut her off. She looked down at her hands, quietly whispering you to them. He hadn't told her he loved her in months now. Ever since he really started to hang out with Lisanna again... But that's okay.

Lucy laid back down. She found herself unable to fall asleep again. The blonde stared out of her window at the night sky.

Soon, it turned purple, blue, orange even. The colors made her smile.

After watching the sunrise, her destination was the guild. It was a short walk of course. Always has been.

"Good morning Lu-channnnn!"

"Good morning Levy."

"Woah. You're happy?"

"Hm? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... The whole Lisanna and Natsu ordeal."

"Oh. That doesn't bother me at all, Levy-chan, haha!"

"You're so strong! Y'know, if Gajeel ever left me for some other girl, I'd die."

"Just why would I do that shrimp?"

"I dunno."

"L-Levy... What... What did you say?"

"If Gajeel ever left me for some other girl, I'd die."

"Natsu didn't leave me... He went on a mission..."

"Lucy... Lisanna announced their relationship just before they left... He agreed to it being true. I thought he left you..."

"Wh... Wha..."

Levy and Gajeel watched as Lucy processed the information. Her mind was clouded, her eyes hazy.

"Lu... Chan?"

"Haha, sorry I need to go! I left the oven on, haha!!!!"

"Oh goodness! Yes, go take care of that! See you later, Lu-channnnn!"

"Hahaha yeah!"

Lucy rushed off, outside of the guild, away from the people she knew and loved. Her heart seemed to have collapsed. Her head couldn't stop pouding. It seemed the beat of her heart had transferred to her brain.

The blonde found refuge in a nearby alley. Clutching her chest, gasping for air, Lucy finally choked on her own sobs. Her back slid down the smooth cement wall. Coughs and cries were ignored by the people passing by.

Lucy's body quivered. No one had cared. No one. Not the citizens of Magnolia, not Natsu, not Lisanna. Not even Levy or Gajeel.

Her best friends.

Her true love.

Her town.

No one cared.

Once she realized this, her cries stopped. Her mind went completely blank, no longer pounding or throbbing.

Lucy's beautiful eyes stared up at the cloudy blue sky. Rain drops slowly began to fall. Heaven's angels cried for her, since she no longer seemed to have the ability to do so.

Her clothes were soaked. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were tear stained.

But it was okay.

Lucy slowly stood up. She made her way home silently. When she arrived, Happy had left without a trace.

But that was okay.

Retrieving the main kitchen knife, Lucy laid down in her comfortable bed.

Everything was going to be okay.

Her eyes were shut, unlike the skin on her wrists. It was cut open, blood pouring from the main blood vessel that ran through it.

Her pulse slowly died, as did her heart.

And finally, it was okay.

 _ **Hushabye baby, you're almost dead.**_

 _ **Your pulse is gone, and your pillow is red.**_

 _ **Your family hates you, and your friends let you bleed.**_

 _ **Sleep tight with a knife, because it's all that you need.**_

 _ **Rockabye baby, broken and scarred.**_

 _ **You didn't know that life would be this hard.**_

 _ **Time to end the pain that you hid so well.**_

 _ **And down will come baby, straight back to hell.**_

XXX

Author's Note

Suicide is not the way to cope with anything. If you have any of these thoughts, please talk to someone close to you. You may think that no one cares about you, but trust me. They do. You'll never know how much they truly care.

You're amazing.

You're beautiful.

You're smart.

You're cute.

You're creative.

You're kind.

You are worth it.

If anyone tells you other wise, make sure to prove them wrong.

You can. 


End file.
